Presently, when paint is required, automotive body repair shops use paint mixing systems that require mixing base coat paints in one gallon containers designed for use on a power driven mixing machine. The base paints are in turn mixed in a separate container to create the final desired colour. Thinners and hardeners are added and mixed by hand since it is important that these additives and the paint be thoroughly mixed in order to obtain a good final finish. Each of the mixing containers used must now be thoroughly cleaned using strong industrial chemicals.